The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for securing a door trim panel to the door module of a vehicle.
Door trim panels are employed as interior components on automotive vehicles. One of the purposes of such interior trim panels is to present an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Door trim panels are typically mounted to structural support members on the door module. For example, door trim panels are mounted to an inner door sheet metal panel or to a door module which replaces the traditional inner door sheet metal of the automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,385 discloses a trim panel mounting assembly in which a trim panel is connected to an interior of a motor vehicle by an engagement between a trim panel bracket and a support bracket. In particular, means is provided for allowing the trim panel bracket and the support bracket to self-align when they are brought into proximate position for installation. The two brackets are held together by insertion of a leg portion provided on the trim panel bracket into a clip provided on the support bracket. Notably, the door trim panel is attached to the door sheet metal by sliding the door trim panel downward with respect to the door sheet metal such that the trim panel bracket engages the support bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,370 discloses a trim mounting assembly in which a trim panel is connected to an interior of a motor vehicle by engagement of a trim panel bracket and a support bracket. In particular, both the trim panel bracket and the support bracket are provided with a leg and a clip, and the two brackets are held together by insertion of the leg of the trim panel bracket into the clip of support bracket, as well as by insertion of the leg of the support bracket into the clip of the trim panel bracket. As with the '385 patent, the '370 patent teaches that the door trim panel is attached to the door sheet metal by sliding the door trim panel downward with respect to the door sheet metal such that the trim panel bracket engages the support bracket.
An example of a prior art approach to connecting a door trim panel to a door module is illustrated in FIGS. 1A-B. The simplified diagrams illustrated in FIGS. 1A-B include a door module 12 and door trim panel 14. A hook 16 is coupled to the door trim panel 14 and is downwardly directed and oriented such that is may engage a receiver 18 coupled to the door module 12. As shown in FIG. 1B, when the door trim panel 14 is moved in the downward direction shown by the arrow, the hook 16 engages the receiver 18 and prevents the door trim panel 14 from laterally separating from the door module 12.
While they are not usually employed as structural components, there are times when door trim panels must support a load. A load may be placed on the door trim panel during opening or closing thereof via activation of a door pull handle. Door pull handles are typically mounted to the door trim panels and are employed to pull the door shut once the occupant has entered the vehicle. The door pull handles may also be used as a support for the occupant as he/she enters the vehicle, such as during the egress/ingress of a truck or van where the occupant compartment is disposed relatively above the waist of the occupant. Depending on the reliance of the occupant on the support of the door pull handle, as well as the occupant's weight and manner of pulling the door shut, it is possible that substantial loads can be generated at the pull handle on the trim panel. These loads tend to urge the door trim panel upward with respect to the door module and if left unchecked lead to disengagement of the trim and support brackets.
In the aforementioned patents and prior art techniques, the conventional approach to prevent the door trim panel from sliding back up (and disengaging the support bracket) under loading conditions is to employ screws that hold the door pull handle to the trim and the door module.
Unfortunately, the use of screws with the door pull handles increases manufacturing costs. In addition, use of such screws detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the interior of the vehicle. In many cases, use of screws apart from the door pull handle are problematic because appearance requirements generally prohibit the use of exposed fasteners which might otherwise be used to strengthened the connection of the door trim panel to the door module.
Thus, there are needs in the art for a new approach to securing a door trim panel to a door module which does not require the conventional use of screws to prevent the door trim panel from sliding up with respect to the door module.